Love Thy Neighbor
by Dark Videl
Summary: What's sexier than seeing two men having sex? Why being in between those two men, of course. But soon complications arise when this dirty little secret starts coming out and more than their hearts are on the line. SasuNaruSaku


**Title:** Love Thy Neighbors

**Rating:** M

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Pairing:** Naruto/Sasuke/Sakura

**Summary:** What's sexier than seeing two men having sex? Why being in between those two men, of course. But soon complications arise when this dirty little secret starts coming out and more than their hearts are on the line.

**Disclaimer:** I do not hold ownership of _Naruto_ nor am I affiliated with the_ anime_, _manga_ or _mangaka_ of this series. The only thing I own is the plot and whatever made up characters of my own designs.

**Author's Notes:** This is an alternate universe meaning the Uchiha massacre didn't occur, the Third hokage is still alive, but Shizune and Tsunade both have returned to the village. So some people may be tittering on or jump off the lines of in/out of character. All else shall be revealed.

I'm quite proud of this chapter though I'm not entirely satisfied, but it's more of a setup for the future. Constructive criticisms are welcomed, flames will be stomped out. I'm currently looking for a beta reader so for now this is un-beta so bare with me.

| **CHAPTER ONE:** **GOOD NEIGHBORS** |

"If you let me use your bathroom, I'll be your personal servant."

Sakura could only stare as she wasn't sure if she should be amused or concerned. It wasn't everyday Naruto Uzumaki, nicknamed the prankster of Konoha and "the yellow pest" was doing the potty dance in someone's - correction _her_, front door.

She raised an eyebrow. "And why would I need a servant?"

"Because everyone needs a servant." Naruto looked particular adorable prancing about from one foot to the next, his face turning a bit more red than when he first appeared, and he began to twist his hips. "I'm harmless, you know me Sakura. I wouldn't hurt a fly. Just ask anyone."

She raised her right eyebrow. "Hiashi Hyuuga?"

Naruto made a face. "_That_ was an accident. How was I suppose to know the roof wasn't as solid as it looked? Plus I was sixteen. I can't..._Sakura_," He sounded downright desperate now. "C-Could I come in and pee? Please!"

Amusement won out.

Even if Naruto had been an assassin in disguise Sakura would've noticed even the best gen jutsu and just about everyone knew she could take down almost anyone with her Fists of Fury. Right now Naruto looked like he very well might end up relieving himself on her carpet and that was the last thing she wanted or needed.

Sakura shook her head and stepped aside. "Down the hall and to your left."

"I love you!" He yelled, dashing past her and down the hallway.

Before Sakura could do anything aside from closing the front door, a low groan filled the room and the sound of water trickling followed shortly afterwards. Sakura grimaced and wished for the upmost time that she had thicker walls. There was no doubt now that he had been telling the truth, but she could have lived her whole life without having that much proof.

Like many nin their age, Sakura had met Naruto during their academy days. In fact, he introduced himself to her the very first day and then promptly sat down next to her, ignoring the teacher's demand that seats were to be assigned alphabetically. From day one Naruto had drove poor Sakura crazy with questions, most completely irrelevant to the topic they were learning, and sometimes nearly got her in trouble with their instructors.

If only he spent as much of his time studying and training for exams as he did goofing around she wouldn't have found him so particularly annoying. But he seemed his happiness doing so and sometimes his jokes were a bit funny, though a lot of them were inappropriate and stupid.

It was during those many days that Ino had teased Sakura often that Naruto had a huge crush on her, claiming "only a girl with the biggest brain would be clueless about a smitten boy". Of course Sakura refused to believe that, though she couldn't dismiss some of the more obvious signs such as his stares or doodling her name on his notebook papers, but she furiously denied being interested because she thought of him as nothing more than "the yellow haired pest".

And then one day Naruto changed. Sakura wasn't sure exactly when but he had appeared different during his training with Sasuke after classes. This Naruto wasn't trying to crack stupid jokes to hide his shortcomings nor was he the same Naruto that tried to pick fights whenever he was corrected.

No, instead he was pushing himself, even during his many falls and misses or the bruises he got for his efforts. He simply refused to yield to the ground and instead remained firm in going toe to toe with Sasuke. This Naruto was so much more different than she'd expected or could ever thought possible but he was apparently the one that Sasuke knew was there all along.

Of course Naruto apparently never knew Sakura was there hiding behind the thick bushes and huge oak trees, which was fine with her. It made her less irritated with his jokes or date requests because she knew there was more to him than what she thought and he wasn't doing more just to impress her. It was this Naruto she began to admire, even though fate in the forms of their instructors hadn't seemed all that interested in anything more.

The sound of the door creaking open and then his heavy footsteps took Sakura away from her thoughts. He sighing and murmuring about how much better he felt, looking just as easygoing as she remembered. But once he got close enough, he made a move to hug her but she sidestepped.

"I washed Sakura-chan!" Naruto pouted and looked slightly offended, but not by much.

Sakura-chan.

Yep it was officially. Apparently in Naruto's eyes letting him use her bathroom promoted her considerably in his eyes. "Shouldn't you be calling me, master?"

"Not without a hug first, Sakura-chan." Naruto wiggled his fingers at her, but she merely rolled her eyes. He really hadn't changed all that much.

"You're such a moron." Sakura turned towards the door, knowing there was a pile of paperwork calling her name in her small office room and that meant no time for catching up. "I would say feel free to come by again, but considering the circumstances...I don't exactly want to repeat this situation."

"I hope not. It was bad enough the first time. I hadn't had the fear of wetting myself since I was a kid." Naruto grimaced at the thought and then shook his head. "I would've gone to my place but I forgot my keys and my roommate would kill me if I broke in through the windows."

"You know there are other places to go aside from knocking on strangers' doors."

"But we're not strangers, Sakura-chan. We sat next to each other for three years. And besides I got in trouble for that. They call it 'indecent exposure' though I say its nature calling."

Sakura wrinkled her nose. "Naruto."

"I swear the old lady could hardly see with her glasses, she kept calling me sunshine for weeks, but the day I peed behind a bush down the street she suddenly got 20-20."

Somehow Sakura managed to interrupt Naruto in the middle of his rant. "Of all the...I didn't mean _that_...why would you even...I was talking about the public bathrooms across the street."

"Oh." Naruto looked a bit embarrassed, especially since he hadn't intended to tell that much details but there was something about Sakura that made me do a lot of blabbing. "So uh thanks for letting me use your bathroom."

"No problem."

He was still very red in the face when he turned around. "So see you later?"

They hardly saw each other at all, mostly during brief meetings or those rare times she was sent to heal him instead of Tsunade. "Yep. Sure."

And then Sakura closed the door, ending the little awkward moment.

It took Sakura three days to figure out that the vacant condo across from her was where Naruto had apparently just moved into, which explained his odd little visit. The only reason she even knew that was because Naruto opened his window that day and shouted, "Hey neighbor!"

Naruto then waved vigorously afterwards and then proceeded to call her name since he figured she hadn't heard him, despite the fact that only a few yards separated them, and he didn't stop until Sakura shyly waved back.

Of course Naruto's voice drew more than Sakura's attention. There was a collective round of low groans from those around them, apparently not many people were excited about their complex's newest addition. Sakura wasn't sure how she managed not to throttle Naruto for disturbing everyone, but then she wasn't sure how she had been able to sneak away with all those glares following her.

The week after that embarrassing moment life around Sakura had gotten relatively quiet and back to the norm. Naruto was no longer dragging boxes up the staircases to his condo, there were no more loud curses of frustrations, or irritated neighbors demanding for some peace.

Life as Sakura knew was never that easygoing for long, certainly not when you somehow unknowingly pissed off the gods, and she became fully aware of that when she'd answered the knock on the door that windy Saturday morning. Sakura blinked several times, but the scene before her never changed. She nearly dropped her cup of tea after that but somehow managed to keep a grip on it while her eyes nearly bulged out of her head and her mouth just about hit the floor.

Standing in her doorway was Sasuke Uchiha, the pretty boy of Konoha, the son of a prestigious and wealthy clan, and the star of her childhood daydreams about the perfect husband. He had been the boy that got her bullies to leave her alone and had said her forehead wasn't even all that noticeable. It hadn't been exactly romantic, but damn it that was close enough for her.

Sakura had become smitten.

But while all the other girls gushed about his good-looks or becoming his bride one day, Sakura always thought his best attributes was his fierce determination. For someone who yielded to the demands of others for so many years, that in itself was something admirable. Of course those very same girls had laughed. She could still remember Ami shrieking, "that's a stupid thing to like about a boy". But Sakura still couldn't shake it and thought their reasons were stupid.

Those girls obviously couldn't see past his looks or his family's wealth because if they did, they would see exactly what she saw. But she too might have fallen into that lovesick trap if it hadn't been for that day she had gotten a bit lost and somehow found that particular training ground.

Because when she had saw him, flicking those kunai with such precision, she had saw more than a studious good looking classmate.

She saw why he was as good as he was during their field training.

She saw why all the boys were jealous.

She just saw him.

There was something so mystifying watching him train, seeing the rare moments of frustration run across his blotchy face, and how he pushed himself to the point of exhaustion for the sake of his family's honor and his pride.

Sakura could spend hours watching him behind the largest oak trees, sometimes she had almost been brave enough to offer him a towel when he was finished. But she never felt brave enough to walk over and he always had one with him. While most of the time she felt captivated by him, she also felt too inferior and a complete failure during those moments too.

Yet Sakura couldn't help but feel a sense of happiness that at least of out all the girls Sasuke didn't mind that she stayed. Then again, he just about ignored her during his trainings, never once asking if she wanted to join him. And even if Sasuke had, Sakura doubted she could have worked up the nerve to do so. But there were times like when he'd dry himself off that he'd briefly glance over at her, the only acknowledgement he gave her, and she swore to this day nothing else created that sort of exhilarating feeling within her.

A few months later, Naruto and Sasuke had ended up in the same training grounds, which was particularly unusual since Sakura had never seen Naruto there before. In fact, Naruto was usually eating a bowl of ramen with his adoptive father Iruka after classes. And like almost every time the two rivals crossed path, they instantly flashed and got into one of their legendary brawls. It was like watching two bats straight out from hell thrust into a closed lid pot.

For weeks they'd bicker and then angrily storm off to train elsewhere, refusing to be anywhere near each other. It went on like this, quite uneventful in the matters of training, that Sakura found herself staying home for a few of those days. But then when Sakura came back to see what became of them, something had changed. She wasn't sure, but they were actually training with each other, barking orders and disapprovals back and forth.

Of course a month later when it came to team selection, her happiness took a bit of a nose dive the moment Sakura found herself teamed up with Kiba and Shino while Hinata was matched with Naruto and Sasuke. It was more than just a little disappointing, but after spending a few mental seconds wailing in self-pity, she decided that perhaps it was for the best. Sakura didn't exactly envy the glares or silent death threats Hinata was getting, but she did envy that the bashful heiress was around two boys Sakura could honestly say she had first admired.

"Do you have a staring problem?"

Sakura was snapped back to attention by his rude comment. "Excuse me?"

While in her memories Sasuke hadn't exactly been a prince charming, he certainly wasn't an ogre either. But apparently since those days he had become a bit more than a grump. He was a horrible patient, as she saw him more in the hospital than Naruto, always glaring and growling so much that even the lovesick medics refused to be around him without her nearby. And while he was still mostly moody when she was there providing care, he seemed to find her more tolerable - probably because she wasn't trying to seduce him while tending to his wounds.

Sasuke scowled, apparently he wasn't all that use to girls not cowering or bowing at his feet, but then she never really had been that sort of girl to begin with. While he clearly didn't like it, all the girls mooning and swooning over him, he must have found it a lot less complicated than having one lock horns with him like she often times did.

"...here. This was delivered to the wrong residence." He thrust the thick magazine into her hands.

Sakura frowned. The mailman was usually good at sorting through the letters and often times knew without looking that all the thick material was usually for her, as it was usually medical related materials. But of course the man was human and made mistakes on occasion.

"Than-" She looked down at the magazine and the words died right there in the middle of her throat because staring right back at her was the cover of a very exclusive yaoi magazine.

She could just die.

He probably thought she was some sort of pervert. This was worse than the time he had caught her staring at him when he took his shirt off that first time in the hospital for a checkup.

This was worse than the time she had accidentally walked into the boy's bathroom and saw him zipping his pants up.

This was worse than - oh screw it, this was bad on so many levels.

Of course, while Sakura knew she didn't owe Sasuke any explanation and could just slam the door in his face, she somehow felt compelled to say something. This magazine was the result of Ino's little prank but she had been so swapped in between the time of her birthday until then that she hadn't gotten around to canceling it. But even to her that sounded like a stupid excuse despite the fact that it was the truth.

Damn, but this was one more reason why she should've killed Ino for that present. First the damn thing had made her grandmother nearly faint from merely flipping through it, but now this stupid (and oh so detailed and utterly beautiful) magazine was going to have her forever labeled as "the closet pervert" (and rightfully so since she loved it from cover to cover).

"I...I..." A thousand thoughts ran through Sakura's mind, successfully paralyzing her ability to speak or even come up with a decent lie to salvage a little of her dignity. She swore she was being punished for something.

"You surprise me, Haruno." Sasuke said, he looked almost amused despite the fact that she was having a mini panic attack.

Sakura looked up then and wondered what that look in his eyes meant. She had never seen that look on his face before and it made her shiver. It didn't exactly scare her, this unknown look, but it didn't exactly make her want to do back flips either.

Sasuke left without another word and Sakura couldn't help but to watch him, wondering what he would do now with that dark secret of hers. It wasn't exactly something taboo since a lot of girls she knew like that sort of stuff. But it was entirely different. It wasn't as if she was some grocery store manager he barely knew. She was the medic tending to his often partial naked form and in his mind she could possibly be having fantasizes of him and some unnamed man during those times.

"Who the hell did I piss off in my past life?" Sakura thought out loud, but received no answers. She cursed her addiction for boy-love and the traitorous ground for once again not swallowing her whole like she had wanted.

And then just as Sakura was about to close her door, in hopes of also trying to shut out the embarrassing little moment that would plague her for weeks, she saw him walk into the condo across from hers.

And not just any condo.

It was the condo that had been vacant for three months.

The very same newly rented condo that a certain loudmouth potty dancing nin had shouted out from more than a week ago.

"Oh my god. You've got to be kidding me!"

_**Chapter Preview:**_ Sakura realizes the rumors are true, that Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki are really "together," and not a hallucination from her drunken mind. Meanwhile, Naruto has a wicked little plan and is going to have Sasuke join in, whether he likes it or not.

.

.

.

This wasn't real.

She was drunk.

She was hallucinating.

Yes that was it.

She had hallucinated before thanks to a good bottle of liquor, but damn it hers had never been this good before.


End file.
